You Hunt My Kind, Yet We Love Each Other?
by me12243
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

My name is Selene

I am 1 of 2 females on the Deathdealer be honest,I never liked Dracula at gave me a leering gaze everytime I passed,my body clad in I had to choose who was worse,Kraven or Dracula,I'd say the latter.  
I was prowling through the castle when someone shoved me into a it was Kraven,I was dismayed to see it was Count Vladislaus Dracula. 

Dracula walked in, "Good Evening,Selene,my sweet."

I snarled.I did not like being called sweet. God I hated him, "Let me go,Count." He pulled me closer.

" is the master?"

I sighed, "You are."

"Good girl." He started licking my ear.I growled a warning.I did not like was my life.I shoved him off of me. "I'm NOT your fucking play toy!"

He simply smiled, "You could be if you want to Selene.I need a strong beautiful woman like yourself at my side."

"You've got 3 wores already."

He looked bored. Finally. "I have an assignment for you."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Oh really? Does it require me being slammed onto a bed?"

He smiled, " could be a reward if you succed or fail.I want you to hunt down and kill Gabriel Van Helsing."

"The monster hunter?Shouldnt you be doing that?" 

"Oh,do you really want me so bad-" 

I cut him off. "I'll do it."

"You can take Erika with Luck,Selene,my love."

I stormed off to find ,I never saw Gabriel Van Helsing before,but Erika had.I was going to need a visual picture of my victim. 

"Erika?" I scanned through the shooting room,finally spotting her with a shot gun.

"Hey Selene,whats up?" She said putting down her gun.

I knew I didn't look happy. "We've got an assignment from Dracula."

"What?He wants us snuggling him in bed?" Erika was probably the only vampire besides me who hated Dracula.

I almost smiled at the comment. "He wants us to kill Gabriel Van Helsing."

She stared at me as though I had snakes for ears. "Is he crazy?Gabriel Van Helsing is impossible to kill!"

This was true. "Theres always a first.I need to know what he looks like." 

She looked nervous. "Well......hes tall,well built,tannish,has shoulder length cheasnut hair,and is extremely ,rumor has it he's the Archangel Gabriel in mortal form,you know,like a counterpart."

" Dracula says we gotta kill him."

"Selene,last time I had to hunt him,I almost got ,seeing we have no choice,come on."

"So this is their camp?"

Erika was sweating now. Something she rarely did. "Yep."We were outside Van Helsing's camp.

"I dont see-"

"Hey!What are you doing here!" We whipped around and behind us stood Gabriel Van Helsing.

"RUN SELENE! RUN BACK TO THE CASTLE!

"Not on my watch,vampiresses."

I shoved Erika out of the way and would have flown to safety had not Van Helsing tackled me and pointed a gun at my hovered nervously.

"Erika! Go! I'll Be fine!"

She left howling in Helsing kept the barrel to my head.

He glared down at me with disgust. "Not one move, are my anything,and you've got silver bullets in your skull got it?"

"Crystel."

He hauled me up and tied me to a pole.I was Van Helsing's peachy. 

PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES, I KNOW IT SUCKS WITH OUT YOU TELLING ME. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!


	2. Chapter 2

Soon Van Helsing's friends came back,seemingly amused that he took me prisoner.

"Well." she said, kneeling in front of me. "Isnt she a pretty piece of be a bedwarmer for the Count."

Maybe I should throw up on ,save it for moment she got up and walked past,I stuck my foot out quickly,tripping fell right on her face. I giggled.

"Dont ever call me the Count's bedwarmer,Anna darling."

Van Helsing and Velkan aimed their weapons at me. "I said dont pull anything."

I smirked. "Shes alive isnt she?"

Anna got up and started mumbling about hating Dracula's whores. That did it.I wasnt going to be called something I wasnt.

"Listen lady!Not all of us think hes a great guy!I hate his guts!He can rot in a sack for all I care!" I was screaming now.

They all ignored my stomach heard Helsing's friar friend heard it too.

He was shaking when he asked. "Shouldnt we give her something?I mean,shes likely to go on a feeding frenzy if we dont."

"Personally," Anna said, leaning closer to me. "I'd like to see her starve.I hear its terrible. First your stomach swells from lack of blood,then you start vomiting blood,then you explode like a roman isnt it?"

"You have no idea how much I want to see the Count do that."

Velcan.

"Gabriel!What are you doing?"

Van Helsing had killed a stag and held a bloody leg up to my mouth. "I'm not going to have you drinking from our necks so never had animal blood?"

I bit down into the flesh,relishing the bloody goodness.I sucked greedily,quenching my blood lust.I pulled back,licking the blood off of my lips.

"Thank you."

Anna looked like she was about to puke. "You're disgusting."

They all left. Leaving me alone with Van sat in I decided to start a conversation.

"Soooo,how many vampires did you kill?"

He looked at me,realised I wanted an answer,and grunted.

"40,give or take."

I looked at him in disgust.

"What?" He asked.

"And you call us vampires,we kill because we need to kill to stop why most people see you as a murderer."

"I dont kill innocents!"

"Neither do I! I slay the guilty!"

He didn't seem convinced. "Sure you do."

"I do!I d-...oh forget it!"

"Forgotten." He said bluntly.

I glared at could someone put up with him?

"I never wanted this."

"Hm?"

"I never wanted to serve Dracula.I was supposed to kill him.I am 105 yrs of age and I had to serve him for 100 yrs."

"So you were vampirized at 5?"

I scowled at him. "I'm as old as I feel.I'm either 105 or more,but no record was of my actual age,so I settled with tend to forget your human life when you become a vampire,but I can remember bits and pieces."

"What is your name?" 

"My name is I know who you are,Gabriel."

We didnt talk after that.I was soon shoved into a tent when the sun started to ,this was better then the Count following me to my coffin. 


End file.
